In Another Life
by TeamJ.Black
Summary: Based off the song In Another Life by the Veronicas. Ever wonder why Sharpay was always so adamant about getting Troy? Even though Troy ran after Gabi, what will happen when she doesn't give up, will she finally win him? Troypay and Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

In Another Life

You always hear people telling you to live in the moment; you always see signs telling you to live everyday as if it's your last; you always read books telling you to live your life with no regrets; magazines telling you to not care about what others think of you.

Who really listens to them? Yeah they're nice when you see them on paper and pretty, elaborate signs. They sound so moving when you hear the motivational speakers preaching the morals to you.

Honestly, if we all followed it everyone would probably be much happier. So then why don't we? Why do we sit through the rallies? Why do we read the books? Why do we have the signs everywhere if no one is going to take the advice?  
I'm as guilty as everyone else, and like everyone else, I wish I would have tried living my life with no regrets; no self-doubts, petty arguments, wondering what others think about.

If only I could do it over, then maybe, just maybe, I'd be the one in the white dress, instead of the one in the lavender one next to her.

My name is Sharpay Evans and today, on this Tuesday June 4th, I am losing my one true love, my soul mate, all because I didn't listen to those damn posters.

**A/N: So do you think you'd read? Reviews would be great.**


	2. In the beginning

**Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe I got so many from that short paragraph! And for all the people who add me on story alert, I'm expecting your reviews *glares* ha just kidding, no seriously review haha**

* * *

_Nine years earlier….._

"_Troy! Put me down!" A ten year old, very angry, Sharpay Evans screamed on the top of her lungs. _

_The two of them literally grew up together, ever since preschool when he spilled juice all over her, they've been inseparable. Their parents, a year after the juice incident, made up a sort of system to compensate the kid's friendship. Sharpay would go over to the Bolton's house on Mondays and Wednesdays, Troy would go to the Evan's home on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Fridays, their parents would bring them to the park or to see a movie. Weekends were a nightmare, both families deciding it's best to try to let them rest then; it worked, until they both figured out what a phone was and how to use it. _

_Today was Tuesday, it was their last day in the fourth grade and they were celebrating with: a pack of water balloons their parents filled up, a huge vanilla chocolate cake, and of course, and giant mud pit created from the water; A pit, which the ten year old girl, in a last-day-of-school light pink skirt and white shirt outfit, was currently about to be thrown into. _

"_Say I'm the most amazingly awesomely awesome guy you've ever met," he teased. _

"_Troy's the most amazingly awesomely awesome guy I've ever met," she repeated, with full honesty. He was actually the only guy she's ever met and hung out with besides her brother Ryan. The two of them were close and never hung out with anyone save each other._

"_Now, say when you get older you're going to marry me."_

"_When I get older I'm going to marry you! Now put me down!" _

_He held her for another second and put her down like she asked, in the mud. When she stood up her whole backside was covered in mud. She faced him and gave him the ten-year-old version of 'if looks could kill'. _

"_Troy! You better run mister!" She yelled while taking off after him. _

_He didn't get too much time to run, and before he managed to turn around and run, she tackled him; using the football tackle his dad and him taught to her no less._

_He hit the ground on his right arm, with a giant thud._

_"OW!" he screamed on the top of his lungs, trying to free his left arm to hold his right._

_"Now you say that I'm the prettiest, most fantastic girl you've ever met," she teased back, using his game against him._

_Instead of him repeating her, she saw tears start to form in his eyes._

_"What's wrong?" she asked with the innocence of a child._

_"My arm, it hurts," he said, pain laced in his voice._

_She didn't want to see him hurt so she did the only thing a little kid could think to do when in trouble, she screamed; an earsplitting scream that made the neighbors dog start barking and four extremely worried, and very panicked adults start running towards them. _

_It was seven, time to go home. Ever since they could remember they've had to go home since seven. They even had sort of a ritual for this time. _

_They were in his room, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling talking about whatever they could think of: anything from animals to toys to what they want to be when they grow up (a topic which would yield a different answer every time it came up.)_

_"I can't wait to I get older," sighed the ten year old boy with brown shaggy hair._

_"Why's that?" Sharpay asked, playing along._

_"Think about it, when we grow up we never have to leave at seven!" he stated in a duh tone._

_"That's going to be awesome, staying up all night doing all sorts of grown up things!" _

_"Watching TV," he marked off one, on his fingers._

_"Jumping on the beds without getting yelled at," she added._

_"Eating endless junk food," _

_"Making up our own rules!" she added, excited at the possibility._

_"Sharpay!" her mother yelled from downstairs. Sharpay rolled her eyes._

_"Just think in a few years we'll be grown up and can ignore them," he said enthusiastically. _

_She smiled; he always knew the right thing to say. _

Eight years later…

"Well hello Ms. Evans, it's a pleasure to finally talk to you," Troy said cordially over the phone to me.

I rolled my eyes at his tone, "Well Mr. Bolton, I do believe we talked the other day, for, and correct me if I'm wrong, six hours."

"I do believe you're right Ms. Evans,"

I chuckled at how odd we were starting to sound, "So Bolton, how has your holiday been?"

He stopped laughing, which caught my attention.

"Amazing," he replied, but the way he said it, as if there was more to the story, was what really made me curious.

"Explain yourself Bolton."

He laughed, "I've had an amazing time, I mean snowboarding, and playing basketball, what more could you ask for?"

I made a sound of agreement.

"What are you accusing me of now Evans?"

He knew me all too well, "Well the way you said amazing sounded to me like you got laid or something along those lines."

He choked and then started to cough; an action I knew extremely well.

"Spill!"

"Well, if you must know….." then he proceeded to tell me the story.

About half-way through his story, he started to tell me about a girl he met. For some unexplained reason I felt, jealous. Which is impossible, I mean we've both been dating other people since, hmm, I don't know, we hit puberty? I guess it was the way he was explaining her. Soft, curly brown hair down to her back, chocolate brown eyes, petite, I stopped him when he started talking about her lips, he was starting to sound like my latest romance book.

"Troy, sweetie," I said using one of the pet names we always make fun of, "I don't want to be rude, but you're starting to sound like the main character in the romance book I just read. I'm going to stop you before you start telling me how kissable her lips look when she's smiling or pouty or whatever."

I could sense his blush on the other end.

"I thought you gave up the book porn," he finally said, apparently thinking that'd make me blush.

"What can I say? The guys in that story are so… so…"

"Fake? Whipped?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well you just sounded like one of said character."

"So how's your vacation?" He was trying to change the subject, I won the battle ha!

"Well now that you mention it," beep! "Hey I got someone on the other line, I'll talk to you tomorrow k?"

"Bye,"

"Is that all I get? A 'bye'?"

"How's this: oh my gosh, I'm like so going to miss you! I think I'm going to die if you hang up on me! Call me ASAP! I love you!" he said in falsetto.

"Much better, buh-bye!"

The other call was for my mom, 'like she really has friends?' I think to myself. The clock reads nine, diary time (ever since I was eight I've taken to writing in a diary one hour before I go to bed,).

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, today was boring. My highlight: talking to Troy - which brings up the topic of my feelings for him. While listening to him talk about some girl he met, I felt something like jealousy. Insane right? He's my friend, my best friend! Nothing more. I mean yeah, he's hot, like Greek god hot, and yeah maybe I've had a daydream or two about making out with him and wonder on what that would really be like; but I don't like him like that, I know it sounds like I do but I don't. Do I? What am I saying?_

_-Shar_

**A/N I never like my first chapters because nothing happens in them, it's all background info to help the interesting stuff later on, so if you don't like it either please read on! It'll get better promise!**

** Just FYI: The time setting is right before the first HSM so Troy just met Gabi on vaca., I did this purposely because I noticed it's rare to find new stories that take place around this time.**

**Review! Add to story alert! Clap! Laugh! Go check your facebook! lol, thanks for yalls support! **


	3. Blue Basket

As I sit on the bench outside our favorite hangout spot, I can't help but wonder, well obviously where the hell is he? But what's happening.

It's been one week since we got back in school and he hasn't been talking to me, so of course, I'm bummed and mad as heck.

_What's going on with you Shar?, _My best girlfriend texted me.

I contemplate my response before texted back: _What makes you say that?_

It wasn't as if I didn't know what was going on with me, it's just I wanted to know what everyone else is seeing.

_Your mood, you're either PMS-ing or got dumped by a boyfriend which leads me to ask who the heck have you been dating and why haven't you told me?!?! _Was her response, 4 texts long, (she always tells me she hates ones longer than one message unless they're super important.)

Well, if she hasn't realized my mood is because of Troy, then certainly Troy has not realized it either.

Again I thought over my reply, I wanted to make sure my wording was just right. Finally, I gave up and texted: _My place, 5 minutes._

Thankfully our favorite hang out was the park across from my house.

"So what gives?" she asked, not even bothering with formalities.

"Well, hi, great to see you to! Have you had a nice day?" I said sarcastically. She ignored me, of course.

"When did you and Troy start dating? Why did you two break up?"

"What?"  
"Well it's kind of obvious to, oh I don't know, the whole school!"

"You know we never dated, we don't like one another like that!"

"Yeah, sure, you know how actions always speak louder than words? Well yalls actions has by far surpassed any words of denial," she paused and looked towards me, maybe hoping I'd say something, when I didn't she continued, "Oh come on, you two spend more time with each other than most peoples parents do, you two still have yalls own private jokes, yall pass notes like first graders, the list goes on."

"We don't lik-,"

"Yeah, yeah, yall don't like one another like that. Newsflash there are only two people in the school who believe that and one of them is in this room, three guess who the other is."

"I love him," I said, then added, "But I'm not_ in_ love with him."

"Shar, you know you're my best friend, and the only reason I'm telling you this is because I, like the rest of the school, have noticed that Troy has gotten tired of waiting for you to make a move to tell him you like like him."

Yeah, that felt way worse in the pit of my stomach than it should have.

"See," she said, obviously referring to my facial expression, "If he was your friend, and you only had friendly feelings, you wouldn't feel jealous."

"As you said he's moved on," I played along.

"Moving, not moved, you can win him over, you just have to send the rights signals."

"Like?" I have a feeling this is not going to bode well.

"Well, it's going to be tricky of course, I mean he's got the new girl whose got him singing," She was the only one save me who knows that Troy has the most amazing voice I've heard since like N*SYNC, " And we have to rule out cleavage and seducing, it has to be subtle."

"And…" I urged her on.

"Yeah I have no clue, but I'll think of someway to win his heart over completely. Operation Blue Basket will commence this week. "

I rolled my eyes; she'd always wanted to be a spy.

_Dear Diary,_

_So maybe I admit that my feelings for Troy are more than just friend feelings, my problem: what if I tell him and it ruins our friendship. I noticed it's been getting strained and it only been a week, no doubt it'll only get worse! I don't know what to do? Try to hint to him I like him and risk our friendship, or keep quiet for now, I mean she can't last forever right? I mean he loves me! Right?_

_-Shar_


End file.
